Yu-Gi-Oh ARC V Crisis of 5 Worlds
by The Braydon is Real
Summary: The Lancers try to find allies to help in the Dimensional War against the Fusion Dimension. Joining forces with many strong Duelists what adventures await Yuya Sakaki and the Lancers.
1. Chapter 1 : The Aftermath and The Attack

**Chapter 1 : The Aftermath and The Attack**

 **It had just been announced that the ARC leagues Championship had been cancelled due to the invaders from the fusion dimension and the lancers were all resting after having fended them off.**

 **Yuya's House**

"Yuya it's time to wake up just coz you beat me in our duel yesterday doesn't mean I'm gonna let you sleep in" Yoko said loudly from down in the kitchen. As Yuya got dressed he put the new deck he had been working on the night before in his pocket and said to himself in his head "A True Duelist must always keep their deck by their side" and then ran downstairs excitedly. As Yuya was awaiting his breakfast he thought to himself "I hope Mom's made her homemade pancakes" just as Yuya had finished thinking to himself Yoko had bought pancakes in for him and Yuya started to eat them and yelled this shit's not homemade its fucking packet mix. After Yuya had his breakfast he ran excitedly down the street to the You Show Duel School but before he could make it to the Duel School a call came through on his duel disk it was Sylvio saying that Declan had picked up signal of dimensional transport originating from the fusion dimension and that he had to come to the Leo Institute right away and that he had already contacted Gong.

 **LEO Institute of Dueling**

As Yuya Arrived at Declan's office at LID he was brought up to speed along with gong Declan said "we have received signals that 12 duelists have transported here from the fusion dimension, my request is that you 4 go and handle this" Yuya responded "why just us 4 what about Celina and Moon Shadow" Declan replied I have other plans for the rest of the lancers. Here are the locations of the intruders Yuya and Gong I want you 2 to go and take on this group while I want Sylvio and Shay to take care of this group".

Yuya and Gong arrived at the location Declan had requested that they go to only to find 6 Obelisk force members. Yuya said "Gong I'll take care of these 3 you take care of those 3".

 **Gong vs Obelisk Force**

 **LP (4000) Gong ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Red**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Green**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Yellow**

Gong: Gong will be taking the first move and Gongs gonna start by summoning Superheavy Samurai Sandals, **( ATK 800 DEF 1800 )** and if Gong has no spell or trap cards in Gong's graveyard its treated as a special summon.

 **Superheavy Samurai Sandals**

 **LV 5**

 **ATK 800**

 **DEF 1800**

 **If you have no spell or trap cards in your graveyard you can special summon this card from your hand but after this card is special summoned this way you cannot special summon monsters for the rest of the turn except Superheavy Samurai monsters, This card can be treated as 2 tributes for the tribute summon of a Machine type monster.**

And next up Gong's gonna Tribute his Superheavy Samurai Sandals so that Gong can summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei **( ATK 1000 DEF 3500 )** in attack mode and thanks to his special ability when he's summoned Gong can change Big Benkei into defense mode.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei**

 **LV 8**

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 3500**

 **When this card is normal of special summoned you can change this cards battle position.**

 **All Superheavy Samurai monsters you control can attack while in face-up Defense Position.**

 **If they do apply their defense points instead of their attack points.**

And next up Gong's gonna equip Big Benkei with three Superheavy Samurai monsters from Gong's hand Soulshield Wall which ups his Defense points by 1200 **(DEF 3500** **1200 = 4700)** , Soulbang Cannon which ups his defense points by 1000 **(** and Soulhorns which lets Big Benkei attack twice each turn.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall**

 **You can target 1 Superheavy Samurai monster you control equip this monster from your hand or field to that target. It gains 1200 Defense points. When the equipped monster is targeted for an attack you can send this equip card to the graveyard to negate the attack and reduce the equipped monsters Defense points to 0.**

 **Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon**

 **You can target 1 Superheavy Samurai monster you control equip this monster from your hand or field to that target. It gains 1000 defense points. During either players Battle Phase when your opponent activates a card effect while you control a Defense Position Superheavy Samurai monster you can banish this card from your graveyard and negate the activation of that effect and destroy it and then destroy all monsters on the field and all player take 1000 damage.**

 **Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns**

 **You can target 1 Superheavy Samurai monster you control equip this monster from your hand or field to that target. It can make up to 2 attacks during each battle phase. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect you can special summon it. You can only activate this effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns once per turn.**

And now with that done Gong's ending his turn.

 **LP (4000) Gong**

 **VS**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Red ( Turn Player)**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Green**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Yellow**

Obelisk Force Red : Your going down I Draw and then summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound **( ATK 1000 DEF 1000 )** in Attack mode

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound**

 **LV 3**

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 1000**

 **If this card attacks your opponent cannot activate spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step. Once per turn if your opponent controls a monster you can inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If you control another Ancient Gear monster you can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion monster from your Extra Deck by using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as the Fusion Materials.**

And next I'll activate its ability since you control a monster you take 600 points on damage **( Gong LP** **4000 – 600 = 3400 )** with that I end my turn

 **LP (3400) Gong**

 **VS**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Red**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Green ( Turn Player )**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Yellow**

Obelisk Force Green: I Draw and Summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound **( ATK 1000 DEF 1000 )** in Attack made and then I'm gonna use its effect to deal you 600 points of damage since you control a monster **( Gong LP 3400 – 600 = 2800 )** I now end my turn

 **LP (2800) Gong**

 **VS**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Red**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Green**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Yellow ( Turn Player )**

Obelisk Force Yellow: I Draw and then I'm gonna play Ancient Gear Hunting Hound **( ATK 1000 DEF 1000 )** in Attack mode and then I'll activate its special ability which means you lose 600 life points since you control a monster **( Gong LP 2800 – 600 = 2200 )** and then I end my turn.

 **LP (2200) Gong ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Red**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Green**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Yellow**

Gong: It's Gong's turn so Gong draws and then Gongs gonna equip the Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw in gongs hand to the Big Benkei on Gong's field increasing his attack and defense points by 500 **( ATK 1000 + 500 = 1500, DEF 5700 + 500 = 6200)**

 **Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw**

 **You can target 1 Superheavy Samurai monster you control and equip this monster from your hand or your side of the field to that target. It gains 500 attack and defense points also it cannot be destroyed in battle. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect you can special summon it. You can only use this effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw once per turn.**

And now Gong's gonna have Big Benkei attack your Ancient Gear Hunting hound **( Obelisk Force Red LP 4000 – 4200 = 0 )** and thanks to Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns Big Benkei get 2 attacks so Gongs gonna get Big Benkei to attack the second Ancient Gear Hunting Hound **( Obelisk Force Green LP 4000 – 4200 = 0 )** and now Gong ends his turn.

 **LP (2200) Gong**

 **VS**

 **LP (0) Obelisk Force Red ( Defeated )**

 **LP (0) Obelisk Force Green ( Defeated )**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Yellow ( Turn Player )**

Obelisk Force Yellow: It's my Turn so I Draw I summon a second Ancient Gear Hunting Hound **( ATK 1000 DEF 1000 )** in attack mode and activate the effects of both my Hunting Hounds so you now take 1200 damage seeing as you have a monster on your field **( Gong LP 2200 – 1200 = 1000 )** I end my turn.

 **LP (1000) Gong ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **LP (0) Obelisk Force Red ( Defeated )**

 **LP (0) Obelisk Force Green ( Defeated )**

 **LP (4000) Obelisk Force Yellow**

Gong: now its Gongs turn so Gong draws and now Gong's gonna have his Superheavy Samurai attack your Hunting Hound **( Obelisk Force Yellow LP 4000 – 4200 = 0 )**

 **LP (2200) Gong ( Winner )**

 **VS**

 **LP (0) Obelisk Force Red ( Defeated )**

 **LP (0) Obelisk Force Green ( Defeated )**

 **LP (0) Obelisk Force Yellow ( Defeated )**

Gong: that's what happens when you try gonging around with Gong!

 **Yuya vs Obelisk Force Red, Green and Yellow**

 **( LP 2000 ) Yuya**

 **VS**

 **( LP 3000 ) Obelisk Force Red**

 **( LP 3000 ) Obelisk Force Green**

 **( LP 3000 ) Obelisk Force Yellow**

 **the Obelisk Force each control 1 Ancient Gear Hunting Hound that was special summoned through the effect of Ancient Gear Kennel**

 **Ancient Gear Kennel**

 **Spell**

 **Continuous**

 **Once per turn any Player can special summon one Ancient Gear Hunting Hound from their hand deck or graveyard by paying 1000 Life Points**

 **Wisdom-Eye Magician**

 **LV 4**

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1500**

 **Scale 5/5**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **If you have a Magician or Performapal card in your other Pendulum Zone you can destroy this card and if you do place 1 Magician Pendulum monster from your deck in the Pendulum Zone except Wisdom-Eye Magician.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **You can discard this card then target 1 card in your pendulum zone whose current Pendulum Scale is different from its original Pendulum Scale and Make its Pendulum Scale equal to its original until the end of the turn**

 **Timegazer Magician**

 **LV 3**

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 600**

 **Scale 8/8**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **You must control no monster to activate this card. If a Pendulum Monster you control attacks or is attacked your Opponent cannot activate Trap cards until the end of the damage step.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **Each turn the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect is not destroyed.**

 **Performapal Kaleidoscorp**

 **LV 6**

 **ATK 100**

 **DEF 2300**

 **Scale 4/4**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **LIGHT Monsters you control gain 300 Attack Points**

 **Monster Effect**

 **Once per turn during your Main Phase 1 you can target 1 monster you control it can attack all special summoned monsters you opponent control once each during each battle phase this turn.**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

 **LV 7**

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 2000**

 **Scale 4/4**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **You can reduce the Battle Damage you take from a battle involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase you can destroy this card and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less Attack Points from your Deck to your Hand, you can only use each Pendulum Effect of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon once per turn.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **If this card Battles an opponent's monster any Battle Damage this car inflicts to your opponent is doubled.**

Yuya: Alright it's time for the grand finale I activate the effect of Performapal Kaleidoscorp **( ATK 100 DEF 2300 )** by targeting Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon **( ATK 2500 DEF 2000 )** so now Odd-Eyes can attack all of your special summoned monsters once each

Obelisk Force Red, Green and Yellow : Oh Shit we're done for

Yuya: that's right now go Odd-Eyes show 'em what the Lancers can really do attack all of the Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds with Spiral Flame Strike now I activate Odd-Eyes Special Ability which doubles the Battle Damage you all take go Reaction Force! **( Obelisk Force Red, Green and Yellow LP 3000 – 3000 = 0 )**

 **( LP 2000 ) Yuya ( Winner )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 0 ) Obelisk Force Red ( Defeated )**

 **( LP 0 ) Obelisk Force Green ( Defeated )**

 **( LP 0 ) Obelisk Force Yellow ( Defeated )**

Bulky cloaked figure : hm those two might actually be half decent but their still no match for you right Zaine.

Zaine: I think it's time we made our presence known.

 **The two cloaked figures jump down from the building they were observing Yuya and Gongs duels from**

Yuya and Gong: Huh what's that?

Bulky Cloaked Figure: You Guys won't win this war because you're not going to be a part of it

Zaine: we're going to card you both right now

Yuya: who are you guys?

Bulky Cloaked Figure: heh I'll tell you the names Barret and I'm a high ranking member of the fusion attack force and you their big guy get ready coz we're dueling.

Gong: Sure Gong will take you on so get ready.

Barret: oh we're not dueling here I've got a special location picked out for the last duel you're ever going to have just follow me and you'll find it.

 **Barret leads Gong away to the pier.**

Yuya: So just who are you exactly?

Zaine: I'm Zaine one of the best Duelists at Duel Academy and the last opponent you will ever face Yuya so get ready cause we're dueling.

Yuya: then let's duel

Zaine: But first let's go somewhere that will be more fitting for your last duel ever how about the riverside.

Yuya: I'm good with that

 **At the Riverside**

 **Action Field On Field Spell Cross Over**

 **Yuya VS Zaine**

 **( LP 4000 ) Yuya**

 **( LP 4000 ) Zaine**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **At The Pier**

Barret: Let's get this duel started then shall we

Gong: then let's get thing's Gonging

 **Gong VS Barret**

 **( LP 4000 ) Gong**

 **( LP 4000 ) Barret**

 **Meanwhile at the other side of the city**

Sylvio: huh looks like there's nobody here Shay you see anyone

Shay: just shut up for a minute Sylvio I hear something.

 **2 Slifer Force Members and 1 Ra Force Member drop down from the buildings above and force Sylvio into a duel**

Sylvio: hah there's no way you guys will be able to defeat me

 **Sylvio VS Ra Force and Slifer Force**

 **Action Field On Field Spell Cross Over**

 **( LP 4000 ) Sylvio**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Green**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Yellow**

 **( LP 4000 ) Ra Force**

Elite Obelisk Force Member: Don't think we've forgotten about you

 **An Elite Obelisk Force Member and drops down from the sky and force Shay into a Duel**

Shay: …..

 **Shay VS Elite Obelisk Force Member**

 **Action Field On Field Spell Cross Over**

 **( LP 4000 ) Shay**

 **( LP 4000 ) Elite Obelisk Force**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 2 : Wrath Of Fusion, Backed into a Corner, Awaken Ancient Gear Chaos Giant**

 **Preview:**

 **Slifer Force: Ancient Gear Golem Attack with Mechanized Melee destroy Abyss Actor - Superstar**

 **Sylvio: AAAAAHHHHH ( Sylvio LP 1200 – 1100 = 100 )**

 **Shay: It's a little sad that the reinforcements you called are gonna go away so soon go Revolution Falcon Attack all of their monsters with Revolution Flare.**

 **Elite Obelisk Force: I Fusion Summon Ancient Gear Chaos Giant there's no way you can win now.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Backed into Corner

**Chapter 2 : Wrath Of Fusion, Backed into a Corner Awaken Ancient Gear Chaos Giant**

 **Declan has ordered Yuya, Gong, Shay and Sylvio to go throughout the city and stop the invaders from the Fusion Dimension. Yuya and Gong defeated the Obelisk Force Members they were up against but were shocked when Zaine and Barret Showed up and separated Yuya and Gong and forced them both into a duel. Meanwhile Shay is attacked by an Elite Obelisk Force Member while Sylvio duels a member of the Ra Force and 2 members of the Slifer Force.**

 **( LP 4000 ) Sylvio ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Green**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Yellow**

 **( LP 4000 ) Ra Force**

Sylvio: Alright I'm taking the first move with my Scale 1 Abyss Actor – Evil Heel and Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian I set the Pendulum Scale now I can summon monsters from level 2 through 7 all at the same time, Pendulum Summon Monsters Emerge, Meet Abyss Actors, Superstar **( ATK 2500 DEF 1800 )** and Sassy Rookie **( ATK 1700 DEF 1000 )** and with that all done I end my turn.

 **Abyss Actor – Evil Heel**

 **LV 8**

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2000**

 **Scale 1/1**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **Once per turn you can add 1 Abyss Actor Pendulum Monster you control to your Extra Deck face-up and then target 1 monster your opponent controls and that monster loses attack points equal to the attack points of the monster added to your Extra deck until the end of this turn.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **If this card is Normal or Special Summoned you can target 1 monster your opponent controls and that target loses 1000 attack points for each Abyss Actor monster you currently control.**

 **Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian**

 **LV 1**

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 200**

 **Scale 8/8**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **Once per turn you can add 1 Abyss Actor Pendulum Monster you control to your Extra Deck face-up then target 1 monster you control it gains attack points equal to the attack points of the monster added to your Extra Deck until the end of this turn.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **If this card is Normal or Special Summoned you can have this card gain 300 attack points for each Abyss Actor monster you currently control.**

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar**

 **LV 7**

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 1800**

 **Scale 3/3**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **Once per turn you can add 1 Abyss Actor Pendulum Monster you control to your Extra Deck face-up and then target 1 Abyss Script Spell Card in your Graveyard add it to your hand.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **Once per turn you can add 1 Abyss Script Spell Card from your Deck to your hand but it is sent to the graveyard during the End Phase of this turn.**

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie**

 **LV 4**

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1000**

 **Scale 2/2**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **If this card is destroyed you can target 1 level 4 or lower monster your opponent controls and destroy it.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **Once per turn this card cannot be destroyed**

 **( LP 4000 ) Sylvio**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Green ( Turn Player )**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Yellow**

 **( LP 4000 ) Ra Force**

Slifer Force Green: I Draw and then I'll activate my Continuous Spell Ancient Gear Castle and then I'm gonna summon out my Ancient Gear Knight. **( ATK 1800 DEF 500 )**

 **Ancient Gear Castle**

 **Spell**

 **Continuous**

 **Face-up Ancient Gear monsters you control gain 300 attack points. Each time a monster is Normal Summoned or Set put 1 counter on this card. If you Tribute Summon an Ancient Gear monster you can substitute this card for the Tribute if the counters on this card are equal to or greater than the required Tributes.**

 **Ancient Gear Knight**

 **LV 4**

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 500**

 **This card is treated as a Normal Monster while it is face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field you can Normal Summon this card to be treated as an Effect monster with this effect: when this card declares and attack your opponent cannot activate spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step.**

Slifer Force Green: thanks to Ancient Gear Castle my Knight gains 300 attack points **( Ancient Gear Knight ATK 1800 + 300 = 2100 )** and also since a monster was Normal Summoned or Set my Castle Gains 1 Counter **( Slifer Force Green Ancient Gear Castle Counters 1 )** and now I'll have my powered up Ancient Gear Knight attack your Sassy Rookie. Sylvio: your out of luck cause my Sassy Rookie can't be destroyed once per turn. Slifer Force Green: well your still taking damage scum **( Sylvio LP 4000 – 400 = 3600 )** I end my turn.

 **( LP 3600 ) Sylvio**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Green**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Yellow ( Turn Player )**

 **( LP 4000 ) Ra Force**

Slifer Force Yellow: I draw and activate Ancient Gear Castle and then I'll summon Ancient Gear Knight **( ATK 1800 DEF 500 )** and thanks to both Ancient Gear Castles my newly Summoned Ancient Gear Knight gains 600 attack points and my Ancient Gear Castle gains a counter. **( Ancient Gear Knight ATK 1800 + 600 = 2400 Ancient Gear Castle Counters 1 )**

Slifer Force Green: and now my Ancient Gear Knight gains another 300 attack points thanks to the second Ancient Gear Castle which gains another counter. **( Ancient Gear Knight ATK 2100 + 300 = 2400 Ancient Gear Castle Counters 2 )**

Slifer Force Yellow: Now go Ancient Gear Knight attack his Sassy Rookie and even though it won't be destroyed your still gonna take 700 points of damage **( Sylvio LP 3600 – 700 = 2900 )** and with that I end my turn.

 **( LP 2900 ) Sylvio**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Green**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Yellow**

 **( LP 4000 ) Ra Force ( Turn Player )**

Ra Force: It's my turn so I draw and then I'll activate another Ancient Gear Castle increasing the attack points of both of their Ancient Gear Knights by 300 **( Ancient Gear Knights ATK 2400 + 300 = 2700 )** and then I'll activate the Spell card Ancient Clock which adds 2 counters on to my Ancient Gear Castle **( Ancient Gear Castle Counters 2 )**

 **Ancient Clock**

 **Spell**

 **Normal**

 **You can target 1 Ancient Gear Castle on the field and it gains 2 counters.**

And then I sacrifice my Ancient Gear Castle and it had 2 counters it counts as 2 Tributes which means I can Summon Ancient Gear Golem **( ATK 3000 DEF 3000 )** in attack mode.

 **Ancient Gear Golem**

 **LV 8**

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 3000**

 **This card cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a defense position monster inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

Now with my Ancient Gear Castle gone the attack points of the Ancient Gear Knights drop **( Ancient Gear Knights ATK 2700 – 300 = 2400 )** and the attack points of my Ancient Gear Golem go up by 600 **( Ancient Gear Golem ATK 3000 + 600 = 3600 )** then I'll have my Ancient Gear Golem attack your Abyss Actor – Superstar. **( Sylvio LP 2900 – 1100 = 1800 )** Sylvio: hah even though you destroyed my Superstar I'll just Summon him back next turn.

Ra Force: it doesn't matter your gonna end up losing this duel I end my turn here.

 **( LP 1800) Sylvio ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Green**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Yellow**

 **( LP 4000 ) Ra Force**

Sylvio: Hah it's my turn now so I draw and then I Pendulum Summon its watch in wonder as Abyss Actor – Superstar returns for a second showing and a new Actor takes the stage welcome Abyss Actor – Pretty Heroine. **( ATK 1500 DEF 1000 )**

 **Abyss Actor – Pretty Heroine**

 **LV 4**

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1000**

 **Scale 2/2**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **Once per turn during your opponents Battle Phase you can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that destroyed by battle 1 Abyss Actor monster under your control and that target loses attack points equal to the battle damage you took from that battle. ( This is a Quick Effect )**

 **Monster Effect**

 **Once per turn during either players Battle Phase you can target 1 monster your opponent controls and that target loses original attack points equal to the total battle damage inflicted to both players during this Battle Phase.**

And now I activate the effect of Superstar so I add Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony to my hand

 **Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony**

 **Gain 500 LP for each Attack Position Abyss Actor Monster you control**

And then I'm gonna go ahead and activate Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony so I gain 1500 LP

 **( Sylvio LP 1800 + 1500 = 3300 )**

Alright now Abyss Actor – Superstar's gonna go ahead and attack your Ancient Gear Knight, Heh alright an Action Card now I'm gonna go and activate the Action Spell – Flight it gives my Superstar 600 attack points until the end of the battle phase

 **( Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK 2500 + 600 = 3100 )** now go Superstar destroy Ancient Gear Knight

 **( Slifer Force Green LP 4000 – 700 = 3300 )** and now I activate the effect of Pretty Heroine which lowers the attack points of one of your monsters by the total damage dealt this Battle Phase which is 700 so I target your Ancient Gear Knight **( Ancient Gear Knight ATK 2400 – 700 = 1700 )** next up I'm gonna have Sassy Rookie take out your weakened Ancient Gear Knight and with that done I'm ending my turn.

 **( LP 3300) Sylvio**

 **( LP 3300 ) Slifer Force Green ( Turn Player**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Yellow**

 **( LP 4000 ) Ra Force**

Slifer Force Green: my draw next I activate my second Ancient Gear Castle **( Ancient Gear Golem ATK 3600 + 300 = 3900 )** and I then sacrifice my first Ancient Gear Castle to Summon a second Ancient Gear Golem **( ATK 3000 DEF 3000 )** **( Both Ancient Gear Golems ATK 3600, Slifer Force Green's Ancient Gear Castle Counters 1, Slifer Force Yellow's Ancient Gear Castle Counters 3 )** and now my Ancient Gear Golem will take out your Pretty Heroine go Mechanized Melee **( Sylvio LP 3300 – 2100 = 1200 )** I end my turn now.

 **( LP 1200 ) Sylvio**

 **VS**

 **( LP 3300 ) Slifer Force Green**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Yellow ( Turn Player )**

 **( LP 4000 ) Ra Force**

Slifer Force Yellow: I draw and sacrifice my Ancient Gear Castle in order to Summon Ancient Gear Golem **( ATK 3000 DEF 3000 )** and then I play another Ancient Gear Castle to replace the one I Sacrificed. Ancient Gear Golem Attack with Mechanized Melee destroy Abyss Actor – Superstar.

Sylvio: not so fast I play the Action Spell – Evasion

 **Action Spell – Evasion**

 **Target 1 attacking monster on the field negate that monsters attack.**

Slifer Force Yellow: actually no you don't cause thanks to my Golem when he attacks you can't play any Spell or Trap Cards.

Sylvio: AAAAAHHHHH **( Sylvio LP 1200 – 1100 = 100 )**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Meanwhile during Shays duel with the Elite Obelisk Force**

 **( LP 2600 ) Shay**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4000 ) Elite Obelisk Force**

 **( LP 2000 ) Obelisk Force Red**

 **( LP 2000 ) Obelisk Force Green**

 **( LP 2000 ) Obelisk Force Yellow**

Shay: It's a little sad that the reinforcements you called are gonna go away so soon go

Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon **( ATK 2000 DEF 3000 )** Attack all of their monsters with Revolution Flare.

 **Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon**

 **XYZ**

 **RANK 6**

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 3000**

 **3 Level 6 Winged-Beast Type Monsters**

 **You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card and if you do this turn this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. At the start of the Damage Step if this card battle a face-up Special Summoned monster that monsters attack and defense points become 0. If this card has Raidraptor XYZ monster as an Overlay Unit it gains this effect: Once per turn you can target 1 monster your opponent controls destroy it and if you do inflict half the attack points that destroyed monster had on the field as damage to your opponent.**

 **( Obelisk Force Members LP 2000 – 2000 = 0, 3 Obelisk Force Members Defeated )**

Shay: and don't think your safe either I activate Revolution Falcon's other effect which lets me destroy one of your monsters and deal you half its attack points as damage, I'm gonna have Revolution Falcon destroy your Ancient Gear Beast. **( ATK 2000 DEF 2000 )**

 **Ancient Gear Beast**

 **LV 6**

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 2000**

 **This card cannot be Special Summoned. The effects of your opponents monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. If this card attacks your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

Take out his monster go Revolutionary Air Raid **( Elite Obelisk Force Member LP**

 **4000 – 1000 = 3000 )**

With that I end my turn.

 **( LP 2600 ) Shay**

 **VS**

 **( LP 3000 ) Elite Obelisk Force ( Turn Player )**

 **( LP 0 ) Obelisk Force Red ( Defeated )**

 **( LP 0 ) Obelisk Force Green ( Defeated )**

 **( LP 0 ) Obelisk Force Yellow ( Defeated )**

Elite Obelisk Force: It's my turn so I draw I'm gonna activate the Spell Card Ancient Gear Armory and with it I choose Ancient Gear Chaos Giant so that means I can Special Summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound **( ATK 1000 DEF 1000 )** , Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound **( ATK 1400 DEF 1000 )** , Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound **( ATK 1800 DEF 1000 )** and Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound.

 **( ATK 2800 DEF 2000 )**

 **Ancient Gear Armory**

 **Spell**

 **Normal**

 **You can select 1 Ancient Gear Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and then Special Summon all of the Fusion Materials listed on that monster from you Hand, Deck, Graveyard and Extra Deck but their effects are negated and their attack and defense points become 0 and they are banished during the end phase.**

 **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound**

 **Fusion**

 **LV 5**

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1000**

 **2 Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds**

 **If this card attacks you opponent cannot activate Spell of Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn during either players turn if a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponents side of the field you can place 1 Gear Acid Counter on that monster(s) ( Max 1 ). At the start of the Damage Step if a monster with a Gear Acid Counter battles you can destroy that monster.**

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound**

 **Fusion**

 **LV 7**

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1000**

 **3 Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds or Ancient Gear Hunting Hound + Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound.**

 **If this card attack your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. This card can make up to 3 attacks during each Battle Phase.**

 **Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound**

 **Fusion**

 **LV 9**

 **ATK 2800**

 **DEF 2000**

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound + 1 Ancient Gear Monster**

 **If this card is Fusion Summoned halve your opponent's LP. This card can make up to 3 attacks during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

 **Ancient Gear Chaos Giant**

 **Fusion**

 **LV 10**

 **ATK 4500**

 **DEF 4000**

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound + Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound + Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound + Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound**

 **Cannot be targeted by and is unaffected by your opponents Spell and Trap Effects. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. If this card attacks negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls until the end of the Damage Step.**

Elite Obelisk Force: and now that I have these 4 monsters on the field I'm going to use the power of Polymerization to fuse them together in order to create an unbeatable monster that uses the supreme power of chaos to end all who oppose it I Fusion Summon Ancient Gear Chaos Giant **( ATK 4500 DEF 3000 )** there's no way you can win now. Ancient Gear Chaos Giant Attack Revolution Falcon.

Shay: I activate the effect of revolution Falcon which reduces the attack points of any Special Summoned monster that battle with him to 0.

Elite Obelisk Force: It's nice that your trying but Chaos Giant negates the effects of all you monsters when he declares and attack. **( Shay LP 2600 – 2500 = 100 )**

Shay: AAAHHH

 **Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 3 : Cyber Assault, The Strength of the Beastborgs, Heavystrong Style Sealed**

 **Preview:**

 **Gong: Gong Synchro Summons Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo in Attack mode**

 **Barrett: I play another Trap Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain, now thanks to this and Medal of the Iron Chain you can't do anything.**

 **Zaine: Go Cyber End Dragon destroy both of his monsters Super Strident Blaze.**

 **( Yuya LP 4000 – 2700 = 1300 )**

 **Yuya: Get Ready Zaine cause it's time for me TO SWING INTO ACTION!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Cyber Assault

**Chapter 3 : Cyber Assault, The Strength of the Beastborgs, Heavystrong Style Sealed**

 **Declan had ordered Yuya, Gong, Shay and Sylvio to go throughout Paradise City and defeat the invaders from the Fusion Dimension. Yuya and Gong Defeated the Obelisk Force Members with ease, But were both shocked when Zaine and Barrett showed up and separated them and forced them both into separate duels. Meanwhile Sylvio was approached by a member of the Ra Force and 2 members of the Slifer Force and was forced into a duel and was quickly backed into a corner by their Ancient Gear Golems. At the same time Shay was Approached by an Elite Obelisk Force Member who quickly called reinforcement who Shay Defeated with ease but was then backed into a corner by the Elite Obelisk Forces Ancient Gear Chaos Giant.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Yuya VS Zaine**

 **( LP 4000 ) Yuya ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4000 ) Zaine**

Yuya: Alright Zaine I'm taking the first move. With my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to Set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taking control of this duel starting now. I'm aloud to summon monsters from level 2 through 7 all at the same time, Swing Far Pendulum, Carve the arc of Victory, My monster is ready to Swing into Action, Appear Timebreaker Magician. Now thanks to the effect of Timebreaker Magician **( ATK 1400 DEF 0 )** since he was the only card that I Pendulum Summoned and it was from my hand his attack points double. **( Timebreaker Magician ATK 1400 x 2 = 2800 )** Next up I'm activating the Action Spell – Small Reinforcements and with it I select a level 4 or lower monster on my field and then I get to Special Summon a monster from my hand with less attack points. Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. **( ATK 2500 DEF 2000 )**

 **Stargazer Magician**

 **LV 5**

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 3400**

 **Scale 1/1**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **When a Pendulum Monster you control attack or is attacked your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step**

 **Monster Effect**

 **Once per turn when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as the returned monster**

 **Timebreaker Magician**

 **LV 3**

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 0**

 **Scale 2/2**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **Each turn the first Pendulum Monster(s) you control the would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect is not destroyed**

 **Monster Effect**

 **When you Pendulum Summon from your hand and this is the only card you Pendulum Summon you can make this cards attack points become double its original attack points. Once per turn you can target 1 other monster on the field and banish both it and this card until your next Standby Phase.**

 **Action Spell – Small Reinforcements**

 **Spell**

 **Quick-Play**

 **Select 1 level 4 or lower monster on your side of the field and then Special Summon 1 monster from your hand that has less attack points than the selected monster**

Yuya: I set 1 card face-down and end my turn

 **( LP 4000 ) Yuya**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4000 ) Zaine ( Turn Player )**

Zaine: It's my turn DRAW! First I activate the Spell Power Bond to fuse my 3 Cyber Dragons together, when my 3 dragon's merge they create a 3 headed Metal Behemoth that annihilates any chance my opponents have of winning. I Fusion Summon Cyber End Dragon **( ATK 4000 DEF 2800 )** in attack mode and thanks to the effect of Power Bond Cyber End gains attack points equal to his original attack points. **( Cyber End Dragon ATK 4000 + 4000 = 8000 )** Just to make sure I finish you off I activate the Spell Card of Sanctity, so now we both draw cards until we're holding 6 cards. Next up I activate the Spell card Double Attack so now by discarding my Cyber Eltanin Cyber End Dragon Can Attack twice this turn, now I'll have him do just that.

Yuya: Not so fast Zaine I Activate my face-down card it's a Spell called Half Shut and it cuts your monsters attack points ins half for this turn **( Cyber End Dragon ATK 8000 / 2 = 4000 )** and it can't be destroyed by battle this turn either.

Zaine: Well that's annoying but if you think it will be enough for your monsters to survive you are sadly mistaken. Go Cyber End Dragon destroy both of his monsters Super Strident Blaze.

 **( Yuya LP 4000 – 2700 = 1300 )**

Zaine: I summon Cyber Kirin **( ATK 300 DEF 800 )** I set 1 card face-down and through the effect of Cyber Kirin I sacrifice it to make all effect damage I take this turn become 0 and then I end my turn which means the effect of your Half Shut now wears off.

 **( Cyber End Dragon ATK 4000 x 2 = 8000 )** Now the last effect of Power Bond activates and I take damage equal to Cyber End Dragons original attack points but thanks to Cyber Kirin the damage I take becomes 0. Face it Yuya you never stood a chance against me.

 **Power Bond**

 **Spell**

 **Normal**

 **Send from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard the Fusion Materials that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster and then Special Summon that Fusion monster from your Extra Deck and it gains attack points equal to its original attack points. ( This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon ) During the End Phase of this turn the player who activated this card takes damage equal to the original attack points of the summoned monster.**

 **Double Attack**

 **Spell**

 **Normal**

 **Discard 1 Monster from your hand to the Graveyard. Select 1 monster on your side of the field with an equal or lower level than the discarded monster. The selected monster can attack twice this turn.**

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **LV 5**

 **ATK 2100**

 **DEF 1600**

 **If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monster you can Special Summon this card from your hand**

 **Cyber End Dragon**

 **Fusion**

 **LV 10**

 **ATK 4000**

 **DEF 2800**

 **3 Cyber Dragons**

 **A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Materials. If this card attack a defense position monster inflict piercing damage to your opponent.**

 **Cyber Eltanin**

 **LV 10**

 **ATK ?**

 **DEF ?**

 **This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by banishing all face-up LIGHT Machine-Type monsters from your side of the and your Graveyard. This card attack and defense points are both equal to the number of monsters banished for its Special Summon x 500. When this card is Special Summoned send all other face-up monsters on the field to the Graveyard.**

 **Cyber Kirin**

 **LV 3**

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 800**

 **You can Tribute this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0.**

 **( LP 1300 ) Yuya ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4000 ) Zaine**

Yuya: Get Ready Zaine cause it's time for me TO SWING INTO ACTION! I Draw.

Yuto in Yuya's mind: Ready Yuya

Yuya: Yeah let's do it Yuto

Yuya and Yuto: We summon Performapal Salutiger **( ATK 1700 DEF 500 )** and since we summoned a Performapal monster we can Special Summon Performapal Helprincess. **( ATK 1200 DEF 1200 )** With level 4 Performapals Salutiger and Helprincess we build the Overlay Network. We XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. **( ATK 2500 DEF 2000 )**

 **Performapal Salutiger**

 **LV 4**

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 500**

 **When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard you can add 1 Performapal Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of Performapal Salutiger once per turn.**

 **Performapal Helprincess**

 **LV 4**

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 1200**

 **When you Normal or Special Summon a Performapal monster except Performapal Helprincess you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon**

 **XYZ**

 **Rank 4**

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 2000**

 **2 Level 4 monsters**

 **You can detach 2 Overlay Units from this card then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and its attack points become half its current attack points and if it does this card gains the lost attack points.**

Yuya: Now I activate Dark Rebellion's effect so by using 2 Overlay Units your Cyber End Dragon loses half its attack points and then Dark Rebellion gains that amount, Go Treason Discharge. **( Cyber End Dragon ATK 8000 – 4000 = 4000, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK 2500 + 4000 = 6500 )** Go Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon attack his Cyber End Dragon with Mauling Mandible Charge.

Zaine: I activate my Trap Card Enchanted Javelin so now I gain life point equal to your monsters attack points. **( Zaine LP 4000 + 6500 = 10500 – 2500 = 8000 )**

Yuya: I end my turn with 1 face-down

 **Enchanted Javelin**

 **Trap**

 **Normal**

 **Increase your life points by the attack points of 1 attacking monster.**

 **( LP 1300 ) Yuya**

 **VS**

 **( LP 8000 ) Zaine ( Turn Player )**

Zaine: It's my turn. I draw. I activate the Spell Card Future Fusion and with it I target the Chimeratech Over Dragon in my Extra Deck and then send 9 Machine-Type monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard and then in 2 turns I can Fusion Summon my Chimeratech Overdragon. But that's a long time to wait so I'm going to summon it right now.

Yuya: How are you going to do that.

Zaine: With this, it's a Spell Card I like to call Overload Fusion and with it I can banish monsters from my field or Graveyard that are listed on a DARK Machine-Type monster in my Extra Deck and then I can Special Summon that monster so I banish my Cyber Dragon along with my other 13 Machines. When all of my Mighty Machines combine they create the strongest machine, Arise my Deck's strongest monster, I Fusion Summon Chimeratech Overdragon. **( Chimeratech Overdragon ATK ? DEF ? )** Chimeratech's attack and defense points are equal to the number of Monsters used to Fusion Summon him multiplied by 800 and I used 14 monsters to summon him so his attack points are 11200. **( Chimeratech Overdragon ATK 800 x 14 = 11200 )** and now I'm going to have him use those attack points to destroy your Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and end this duel, ATTACK!

Yuya: Hold up Zaine I activate my Trap Pendulum Protection so now by shuffling 2 Pendulum Monsters that are face-up in my Extra Deck into my Deck I can reduce the damage I take by their combine attack points so by shuffling Odd-Eyes and Timebreaker into my Deck the damage I take is reduced by 3900 points. **( Yuya LP 1300 – 800 = 500 )**

Zaine: Heh you might have survived this round Yuya but this next move will make sure you don't survive the next one. I activate the Spell Card Field Control so now we both have to discard all the cards in our hands and also during each End Phase the turn player takes 500 points of damage if they don't control a face-up attack position monster and with that I end my turn. Just accept it Yuya there's absolutely no way you can defeat me.

 **Future Fusion**

 **Spell**

 **Continuous**

 **Reveal 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and send from your Main Deck to the Graveyard the Fusion Materials that are listed on that Fusion Monster. During your second Standby Phase after this cards activation Special Summon 1 of that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck and target it with this card. ( This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon. ) When this card leaves the field destroy that target. When that target is destroyed destroy this card.**

 **Overload Fusion**

 **Spell**

 **Normal**

 **Banish from your side of the field or your Graveyard the Fusion Materials that are listed on a DARK Machine-Type Fusion Monster and then Special Summon that monster form your Extra Deck. ( This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon )**

 **Field Control**

 **Spell**

 **Continuous**

 **When you activate this card all players discard all the cards in their hands. During each End Phase if the turn player does not control a face-up attack position monster they take 500 points of damage.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Meanwhile at the Pier**

 **Gong VS Barret**

 **( LP 4000 ) Gong**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4000 ) Barret ( Turn Player )**

Barrett: Let's get this duel started I'm taking the first move. I Activate the Continuous Spell Card Beastborg Fusioner and with it I fuse Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel. When Machine and Beast become one a great power is unleashed I Fusion Summon Beastborg Panther Predator. **( Beastborg Panther Predator ATK 1600 DEF 2000 ).**

 **Beastborg Fusioner**

 **Spell**

 **Continuous**

 **Once per turn you can Fusion Summon 1 Beastborg Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. You cannot Normal Summon or Set.**

 **Panther Warrior**

 **LV 4**

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1600**

 **This card cannot attack unless you Tribute 1 monster.**

 **Dark Sentinel**

 **LV 4**

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1800**

 **Once per turn you can target 1 Set card your opponent controls and destroy it.**

 **Beastborg Panther Predator**

 **Fusion**

 **LV 6**

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 2000**

 **1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monster + 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type Monster**

 **Once per turn you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of this cards attack points. If this card is destroyed by battle and all of the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard you can Special Summon them.**

Barrett: Now I activate the effect of Panther Predator which deals you half of its attack points as damage. **( Gong LP 4000 – 800 = 3200 )** I'll set 2 cards face-down and end my turn.

 **( LP 3200 ) Gong ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4000 ) Barret**

Gong: It's Gong's turn draw. Gongs gonna summon out Superheavy Samurai Flutist **( ATK 500 DEF 1000 )** in attack mode and then by tributing Superheavy Samurai Flutist gong can Special Summon a Superheavy Samurai from his hand, so Gong's summoning Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei **( ATK 1000 DEF 3500 )** in attack mode and thanks to Benkei's effect he can change his battle mode when he's summoned.

Barrett: I don't think so Gong I'm activating the Trap Card Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Chain which activates by targeting a monster when its Special Summoned and that monsters can't attack, change its battle mode or be destroyed in battle. So now Big Benkei won't be changing to defense mode.

Gong: Since you've stopped Gong's first move Gong's gonna Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter **( ATK 300 DEF 600 )** and now Gong's gonna Tune the level 2 Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter with level 8 Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei to Synchro Summon the level 10 Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo **( ATK 2400 DEF 3800** in attack mode and due to his ability he can change to defense mode.

Barrett: Once again Gong I'm stopping your move but this time it's with the Trap Card Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain which targets your monster when it's Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and prevents it from attacking, changing battle modes or being destroyed in battle, it also prevents you from Normal or Special Summoning monster or activating any Spell or Trap Cards. Now there's basically no move you can make except drawing cards and ending your turn speaking of which I believe it's time you ended yours.

Gong: Ugh your move.

 **Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Chain**

 **Trap**

 **Continuous**

 **If you** **control** **no Beastborg** **monsters** **destroy** **this card. Once, if a monster(s) is** **Special Summoned** **to your opponent's side of the** **field** **You can** **activate** **this** **effect** **those monsters cannot** **attack** **change their** **battle positions** **or be** **destroyed by battle** **. If your opponent takes damage: All** **face-up** **monsters your opponent** **controls** **lose** **attack points** **equal to the damage they took.**

 **Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain**

 **Trap**

 **Continuous**

 **If you** **control** **no** **Beastborg** **monsters** **destroy** **this card. Once, if a monster(s) is** **Special Summoned** **from the** **Extra Deck** **to your opponent's side of the** **field** **: You can** **target** **1 of those monsters; it canno t** **attack** **, change its** **battle position** **or be** **destroyed by battle** **. While this card is face-up in your** **Spell & Trap Zone** **your opponent canno t** **Normal** **or Special Summon monsters, or** **activate** **Spell or Trap Cards**

 **Superheavy Samurai Flutist**

 **LV 3**

 **ATK 500**

 **DEF 1000**

 **You can tribute this card and then Special Summon 1 Superheavy Samurai Monster from your hand.**

 **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter**

 **LV 2**

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 600**

 **If you have no Spell or Trap Cards in your Graveyard you can Special Summon this card from your hand. After this card was Special Summoned this way you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of the turn except Superheavy Samurai monsters. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon of a Superheavy Samurai monster and sent to the Graveyard and you have no Spell or Trap Cards in your Graveyard you can Special Summon this card.**

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo**

 **Synchro**

 **LV 10**

 **ATK 2400**

 **DEF 3800**

 **1 Machine-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Superheavy Samurai monsters**

 **This card can attack while in face-up Defense mode and if it does apply its defense points for Damage Calculation. Once per turn during either players turn if you have no Spell or Trap Cards in your Graveyard you can target 1 Spell or Trap Card in your opponents Graveyard and set it in your side of the field but banish it when it leaves the field.**

 **( LP 3200 ) Gong**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4000 ) Barret ( Turn Player )**

Barrett: It's my turn now Gong so I draw. Since Carrier Sentinel is the only card in my hand I can Special Summon it and when its summoned I can add a Beast-Warrior-Type monster from my deck to my hand. I add Pitch-Black Warwolf to my hand and next I'm going to fuse the Carrier Sentinel **( ATK 1000 DEF 1600 )** on my field with the Pitch-Black Warwolf in my hand. When Beast and Machine merge a great power is unleashed. I Fusion Summon Beastborg Wolf Kampfer **( ATK 2200 DEF 1500 )** in attack mode.

 **Beastborg Wolf Kampfer**

 **Fusion**

 **LV 6**

 **ATK 2200**

 **DEF 1500**

 **1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monster + 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster**

 **If your opponent takes battle damage inflict them with 300 points of damage. If this card is destroyed by battle and all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard you can Special Summon all of them.**

Next up I activate the effect of Panther Predator so you take half of its attack points as damage. **( Gong LP 3200 – 800 = 2400 )** Now the other effect of Medal of the Crimson Chain activates, since you took damage all your monsters lose attack points equal to the damage you took. **( Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo ATK 2400 – 800 = 1600 )** Next I'll have Wolf Kampfer attack Susanowo. **( Gong LP 2400 – 600 = 1800, Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo ATK 1600 – 600 = 1000 )** Now since you took battle damage you lose 300 life points. **( Gong LP 1800 – 300 = 1500, Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo ATK 1000 – 300 = 700 )** Finally I'll have Panther Predator attack Susanowo **( Gong LP 1500 – 900 = 600, Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo ATK 700 – 900 = 0 )** next you lose 300 more life points. **( Gong LP 600 – 300 = 300 )**

Barrett: You never stood a chance against me Gong, You can barely stand up let alone duel.

Gong: Ugh

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zaine: Yuya there's no way you and your friends could ever defeat us and if you don't believe me I'll just have to show you.

 **Zaine pulls up 3 screens each with Gong, Shay and Sylvio collapsed on the ground with barely any life points.**

Yuya: No way this can't be Gong, Shay, Sylvio

Zaine: Face it Yuya there's no way you're going to survive this next round just give up.

 **Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 4 : Help Finally Arrives, Rev it Up, XYZ Summon! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon**

 **Preview:**

 **Zaine: It's over for you Yuya**

 **Yusei: Lets Rev it Up, I Synchro Summon the level 8 Stardust Dragon**

 **Yuya: Just who is this guy?**

 **Zaine: Who are you?**

 **Yusei: The name's Yusei and I'm here to turn this duel around.**

 **Kite: Prepare to Repent! I XYZ Summon Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon**

 **Shay: Kite is it really you?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Help finally arrives

**Chapter 4 : Help Finally Arrives, Rev it Up, XYZ Summon! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon**

 **Declan had ordered Yuya, Gong, Shay and Sylvio to go throughout Paradise City and defeat the invaders from the Fusion Dimension. Yuya and Gong both defeated their opponents with ease, But were both shocked when Zaine and Barrett showed up and separated them and challenged them to a duel. Meanwhile Sylvio was forced into a duel by a member of the Ra Force and 2 members of the Slifer Force and is quickly backed into a corner by their Ancient Gear Golems. As this is happening Shay is forced into a duel by and Elite Obelisk Force Member who calls 3 Obelisk Force Members for backup but are easily defeated by Shay who is then backed into a corner by the Elite Obelisk Forces Ancient Gear Chaos Giant. While Yuya is Backed into a corner by Zaine's powerful Spells and Chimeratech Overdragon and Gong is Backed into a corner by Barrett's Beastborg Traps and Monsters.**

 **( LP 100 ) Sylvio**

 **VS**

 **( LP 3300 ) Slifer Force Green**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Yellow**

 **( LP 4000 ) Ra Force ( Turn Player )**

Ra Force: Hah it's my turn. I Dra.

Trey: Actually it's not it's my turn so I draw

 **Intrusion Penalty 2000 LP**

 **( Trey LP 4000 – 2000 = 2000 )**

 **( LP 100 ) Sylvio**

 **( LP 2000 ) Trey ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 3300 ) Slifer Force Green**

 **( LP 4000 ) Slifer Force Yellow**

 **( LP 4000 ) Ra Force**

Trey: First up I'm activating the Spell Card Heavy Storm which destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. **( All 3 Ancient Gear Golem's ATK 3600 – 600 = 3000 )** Then I'm activating the Continuous Spell Artifact Museum so now whenever I Special Summon an Artifact monster all non-Artifact monsters my opponent controls lose 1000 attack. also for each Spell Card I control all of my Artifact monsters gain 800 attack points and an additional attack on monsters. Next I'm activating Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen and since I don't control any monsters I can Special Summon a Fairy from my hand so I'm Summoning Artifact Moralltach in attack mode **. ( Artifact Moralltach ATK 2100 DEF 1400 )**. Since I Summoned an Artifact monster all of your monsters now lose 1000 attack points. **( All 3 Ancient Gear Golem's ATK 3000 – 1000 = 2000 ).** Next I'm activating the Spell Card Celestial Transformation so now I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand but it's attack points are cut in half and it's destroyed at the end of the turn, so I'm Summoning Artifact Beagalltach in attack mode. **( Artifact Beagalltach ATK 1400 DEF 2100, ATK 1400 – 700 = 700 )** Now all your monsters lose another 1000 attack points. **( All 3 Ancient Gear Golem's ATK 2000 – 1000 = 1000 )** Next I'm gonna go ahead and Overlay my 2 Level 5 Artifacts, with these 2 Monsters I build the Overlay Network. I XYZ Summon Artifact Durendal in attack mode. **( Artifact Durendal ATK 2400 DEF 2100 )** All your monsters now lose another 1000 attack points. **( All 3 Ancient Gear Golem's ATK 1000 - 1000 = 0 )** And since I control 2 Spell Cards my Artifact Durendal gains 1600 attack points and it gets an additional on monsters, so it can attack all of your Ancient Gear Golem's. **( Artifact Durendal ATK 2400 + 1600 = 4000 )** Now I'll have it do just that so let's end this Artifact Durendal. **( Slifer Force Green LP 3300, Slifer Force Yellow LP 4000, Ra Force LP 4000 – 4000 )**

 **( LP 100 ) Sylvio ( Winner )**

 **( LP 2000 ) Trey ( Winner )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 0 ) Slifer Force Green ( Defeated )**

 **( LP 0 ) Slifer Force Yellow ( Defeated )**

 **( LP 0 ) Ra Force ( Defeated )**

 **Heavy Storm**

 **Spell**

 **Normal**

 **Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.**

 **Artifact Museum**

 **Spell**

 **Continuous**

 **For each Spell Card you control Artifact monster you control gain 800 attack points. For each Spell Card you control all Artifact monsters you control can attack monsters and additional time during the turn they are summoned. Whenever an Artifact monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field all non-Artifact monsters your opponent control lose 1000 attack points.**

 **Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen**

 **Spell**

 **Continuous**

 **Once per turn if you control no monsters you can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand.**

 **Celestial Transformation**

 **Spell**

 **Quick-Play**

 **Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand. That monsters attack points are halved and it is destroyed during the End Phase**

 **Artifact Moralltach**

 **LV 5**

 **ATK 2100**

 **DEF 1400**

 **You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card. During your opponents turn when this Set card is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard you can Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponents turn you can destroy 1 face-up card your opponent controls.**

 **Artifact Beagalltach**

 **LV 5**

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 2100**

 **You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card. During your opponents turn when this Set card is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard you can Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponents turn you can target up to 2 Set cards you control. You can only use this effect of Artifact Beagalltach once per turn.**

 **Artifact Durendal**

 **XYZ**

 **Rank 5**

 **ATK 2400**

 **DEF 2100**

 **Once per turn during either players turn you can activate 1 of these effects**

 **When a monster effect is activated on the field or a Normal Spell or Trap Card is activated you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card and the activated effect becomes destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.**

 **You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card and the each player with a hand shuffles their entire hand into the Deck and then draws the same amount of cards shuffled into the Deck.**

Sylvio: Thanks for your help back their Trey I probably would of lost if you didn't join in and help out. My names Sylvio by the way.

Trey: Well your welcome Sylvio and as I said before my names Trey.

Sylvio: Well Trey you're a really skilled duelist Trey and where are you from anyway.

Trey: I'm from the XYZ Dimension.

Sylvio: But wasn't the XYZ Dimension attacked by the Fusion Dimension and everyone living there were turned into cards.

Trey: Well you see Sylvio I'm a member of the Resistance in the XYZ Dimension which is basically everyone who wasn't carded by Fusion.

Kite: If you 2 could stop chatting and focus on taking out the rest of those Fusion Dimension scum that would be nice.

Trey: So you finally made it Kite.

Kite: You there Standard Dimension duelist are there any other soldier from the Fusion Dimension around here.

Sylvio: For your information my name is not you there it's Sylvio, and Shay ran off somewhere to duel a member of the Obelisk Force.

Kite: Shay's here in Standard. I need to find him.

Sylvio: Then let's go shall we

Trey: Yeah let's.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **( LP 100 ) Shay**

 **VS**

 **( LP 3000 ) Elite Obelisk Force ( Turn Player )**

Elite Obelisk Force: Its' all over for you, you're a pathetic excuse for a duelist.

Shay: Ugh

Elite Obelisk Force: Look at you, you can't even get up

Kite: You're the only pathetic duelist around here Fusion Scum

 **Intrusion Penalty 2000 LP ( Kite LP 4000 – 2000 = 2000 )**

 **( LP 100 ) Shay**

 **( LP 2000 ) Kite ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 3000 ) Elite Obelisk Force**

Kite: I draw and then I summon Cipher Wing in attack mode **( Cipher Wing ATK 1400 DEF 1200 )** and since I control a Cipher monster I can summon both of the other Cipher Wing's in my hand. **( Cipher Wing x 2 ATK 1400 DEF 1200 )** Next by Tributing 1 Cipher Wing I can increase the levels of all my other Cipher monsters by 4. **( Cipher Wing x 2 LV 4 8 )** Now that I have 2 level 8 Cipher Wing's on my field I'm gonna Overlay them, with these 2 monsters I build the Overlay Network. Prepare to Repent! I XYZ Summon Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. **( Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2500 )**

Shay: Kite is it really you.

Kite: Yeah Shay it's me and I'm gonna pulverize this Fusion Scum. I activate the effect of Cipher Dragon so now be using an Overlay Unit I gain control of your monster but its effects are negated, its name becomes Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and its attack points become 3000, Go Cipher Projection. **( Ancient Gear Chaos Giant Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK 3000 )** Now I'll have my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon attack you directly, Cipher Stream of Eradication. **( Elite Obelisk Force LP 3000 – 3000 = 0 )**

 **( LP 100 ) Shay ( Winner )**

 **( LP 2000 ) Kite ( Winner )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 0 ) Elite Obelisk Force ( Defeated )**

 **Cipher Wing**

 **LV 4**

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1200**

 **If you control a Cipher monster or Kinetic Soldier you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can Tribute this card to increase the levels of all Cipher monsters and Kinetic Soldiers you control by 4 until the end of this turn.**

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon**

 **XYZ**

 **Rank 8**

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

 **Once per turn you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls other monsters you control cannot attack directly this turn also take control of that target until the End Phase but it's effects are negated, it's attack points become 3000 and it's name becomes Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.**

Shay: Thanks for your help Kite.

Kite: Anytime old friend

Shay: So you came to Trey

Trey: Yep I sure did Shay. I'm not gonna miss out on a chance to go to another dimension.

Shay: And I'm guessing Quintin came along too.

Trey: Yeah he did he's probably already helping one of your other comrades.

Shay: Did anyone else come along because Yuya and Gong are both dueling against Fusion Duelists.

Kite: Then we'd better get moving. Where are they?

Shay: Gong is at the pier and Yuya should still be dueling at the riverside.

Trey: Let's get moving.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **At the Pier**

 **( LP 300 ) Gong ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4000 ) Barret**

Barrett: There is absolutely no move you can make that will help you win this duel Gong,

Gong: Ugh

Quintin: But there is a move that I can make

 **Intrusion Penalty 2000 LP**

 **( Quintin LP 4000 – 2000 = 2000 )**

 **( LP 300 ) Gong**

 **( LP 2000 ) Quintin ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4000 ) Barret**

Quintin: I draw. Next up I'm activating the Spell Card Take Off so now by discarding my entire hand I can draw 1 card and then Special Summon 2 Mecha Phantom Beast monsters from my deck in defense mode, so I'm summoning 2 Mecha Phantom Beast Kalgriffin's. **( Mecha Phantom Beast Kalgriffin x 2 ATK 1000 DEF 2500 )** Now I'm going to Overlay my 2 level 7 Kalgriffin's, with these 2 monsters I Build the Overlay Network. I XYZ Summon Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack. **( Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack ATK 2600 DEF 2200 )** Now I'll have him use an Overlay Unit to Special Summon 2 Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens to my Field in defense mode. **( Mecha Phantom Beast Token x 2 ATK 0 DEF 0 )** Since I control a token Dracossack can't be destroyed by battle or card effects. Also by Tributing a Mecha Phantom Beast Token I can destroy 1 card on the field and I'm choosing to destroy your Beastborg Wolf Kampfer. Next up I'm activating the Spell Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force and with it I can Rank-Up my XYZ monster into another one that is 2 Ranks higher as long as it has the same Type and Attribute. So I'm going to Rank-Up Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack, with this 1 monster I rebuild the Overlay Network, Go Rank-Up XYZ Evolution and appear Rank 9 Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir. **( Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir ATK 2900 DEF 2500 )** Once per turn I can activate 1 of its 4 special abilities and this turn I think I'll use an Overlay Unit to banish 1 card that you control and I'll have it Banish your Panther Predator. Since you no longer control any Beastborg Monsters both of your Beastborg medals are now destroyed. Now that your field is empty Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir will attack you directly. **( Barrett LP 4000 – 2900 = 1100 )**

Barrett: Ugh you're a real pain you know that

Quintin: You Mean because in 1 turn I've cleared your field and completely dismantled your strategy.

Barrett: It seems I've Been ordered to leave you 2 be for now. So I'm off

 **Take Off**

 **Spell**

 **Quick-Play**

 **Activate this card by discarding all cards in your hand. Draw 1 card from your deck and then Special Summon 2 Mecha Phantom Beast Monsters from your Deck in Defense mode. The Special Summoned monsters are destroyed during the End Phase of this turn.**

 **Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force**

 **Spell**

 **Normal**

 **Target 1 XYZ monster you control with the highest Rank and Special Summon from your Extra Deck 1 monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster but 2 Ranks higher by using it as the Overlay Unit. ( This Special Summon is treated as an XYZ Summon. Overlay Units attached to it also become Overlay units on the Summoned monster ) During your Draw Phase if this card is in your Graveyard instead of conducting your normal draw you can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand. You cannot Special Summon the turn you activate this effect except by the effect of Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force**

 **Mecha Phantom Beast Kalgriffin**

 **LV 7**

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 2500**

 **You can Tribute 2 Mecha Phantom Beast monsters to Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of Mecha Phantom Beast Kalgriffin once per turn. Once per turn while your control a token this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Once per turn you can discard 1 Mecha Phantom Beast monster to Special Summon 1 Mecha Phantom Beast Token. ( Machine-Type/WIND/LV 3/ATK 0/DEF 0 )**

 **Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack**

 **XYZ**

 **Rank 7**

 **ATK 2600**

 **DEF 2200**

 **2 Level 7 monsters**

 **Once per turn you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card to Special Summon 2 Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens ( Machine-Type/WIND/LV 3/ATK 0/DEF 0 ) While you control a Token this card cannot be destroyed by battle of card effects. Once per turn you can Tribute 1 Mecha Phantom Beast monster then target 1 card on the field destroy that target. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.**

 **Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir**

 **XYZ**

 **Rank 9**

 **ATK 2900**

 **DEF 2500**

 **2 Level 9 monsters**

 **Once per turn you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card then activate 1 of these effects**

 **Banish 1 card your opponent controls**

 **Banish 1 random card from your opponents hand**

 **Banish 1 card from your opponents Graveyard**

 **Banish the top card of your opponents deck face-up**

Gong: Thanks for your help back there Gong didn't catch you name and that's Gong's by the way

Quintin: The name's Quintin and I'm always happy to defeat those Fusion Duelists

Kite calling from Quintin's Duel Disk: Quintin where are you right now

Quintin: I'm at the Pier with Gong

Kite: Well get moving to the Riverside then one of Shay's comrades is Dueling Fusion Duelists there.

Quintin: Then why are we sitting around here talking then we'll meet you guys there.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Riverside**

 **( LP 500 ) Yuya ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 8000 ) Zaine**

Yuya: It's my move now and if I can't draw a monster then I'm done for

Yuto: Yuya just focus and believe in your deck like you always have, I mean its neve let you down before has it.

Yuya: Your right Yuto lets do this together.

Yuya and Yuto: I DRAW! With the already set Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician I can Pendulum Summon monsters from Level's 2 through 7 all at the same time. Swing Far Pendulum, Carve the Arc of Victory, My monster is ready to Swing into Action. Turn up the Heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. **( Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 )**

Yuya and Yuto: With that I end my turn

 **( LP 500 ) Yuya**

 **VS**

 **( LP 8000 ) Zaine ( Turn Player )**

Zaine: Heh so you managed to survive my Spell Card. Well it doesn't matter cause your done for anyway I draw. Even though you managed to summon your Odd-Eyes it's still no match for my Chimeratech Overdragon. 1 attack from my dragon could end you

 **Kite, Shay, Sylvio, Trey, Gong and Quintin all arrive at the Riverside**

Zaine: It's only fitting that your friends be here to see your last duel ever. Considering they can't interfere seeing as they all either have XYZ or Pendulum Monsters in their decks. My Duel Disk is sending out an electrical wave that's preventing them from interfering.

Kite: What

Shay: Ugh

Trey: That's not even fair

Gong: That really grinds Gong's Gears

Quintin: Why you

Sylvio: How dare you stop the great Sylvio from joining this duel

Yusei: I Discard Effect Veiler to negate your monsters effect until this turns End Phase **( Chimeratech Overdragon ATK and DEF 11200 0 )** and since your monster got its original attack points from its effect that has now been negated it's attack points will stay at 0 permanently.

 **Intrusion Penalty 2000 LP**

 **( LP 500 ) Yuya**

 **( LP 4000 – 2000 ) Yusei ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 8000 ) Zaine**

Zaine: How could you enter the duel.

Yusei: That's easy I don't use Pendulum or XYZ Monsters.

Zaine: Then what do you use

Yusei: Your about to find out I draw. Since you control monsters and I don't I can Special Summon Junk Forward from my hand in attack mode. **( Junk Forward ATK 900 DEF 1500 )** Next I'm summoning the Tuner monster Bri Synchron **( Bri Synchron/Tuner ATK 1500 DEF 1100 )** Now I'm Tuning my Level 4 Bri Synchron with my Level 4 Junk Forward, Let's Rev It Up I Synchro Summon the level 8 Stardust Dragon **( Stardust Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 )**

Yuya: Just who is this guy?

Zaine: Who are you?

Yusei: The name's Yusei and I'm here to turn this duel around. Thanks to Bri Synchron's effect by negating Stardust's effect until the End Phase he gains 600 attack points until the end of the turn. **( Stardust Dragon ATK 2500 + 600 = 3100 )** And now I'm going to have Stardust Dragon attack your Chimeratech Overdragon. Go Ice his Dragon with Cosmic Flare. **( Zaine LP 8000 – 3100 = 4900 )** With that I End my Turn so Stardust's attack points and effect return to normal. **( Stardust Dragon ATK 3100 – 600 = 2500 )**

Yuya: Wow in 1 turn you managed to beat his dragon when it had over 10000 attack points that really is amazing. I'm Yuya by the way

Yusei: Thanks Yuya. Now it's your turn to show this guy and everyone here exactly what your made of.

Yuya: I wouldn't have it any other way. You're lucky Yusei because you get to experience my Dueltaining moves first hand.

Yusei: Dueltainment? What's that?

Yuya: I think it will be easier if I just show you

 **( LP 500 ) Yuya ( Turn Player )**

 **( LP 2000 ) Yusei**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4900 ) Zaine**

Yuya: My turn I draw and what a draw it is I activate the Spell Card Smile World so now all monsters that are currently on the field gain 100 attack points for every monster on the field until the end of the turn. **( Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 + 200 = 2700, Stardust Dragon ATK 2500 + 200 = 2700 )** Now ladies and gentlemen it's time for an encore performance from my spectacular Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Go Odd-Eyes attack Zaine Directly with Spiral Flame Strike. **( Zaine LP 4900 – 2700 = 2200 )**

Trey: Wow that's amazing!

Quintin: It is quite spectacular!

Yusei: Yuya your Dueltainment is amazing! I've never seen anything quite like it.

Gong: Yuya really does know how to put on a show doesn't he!

Yuya: I end my turn now Zaine its your move. **( Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stardust Dragon ATK 2700 – 200 = 2500 )**

Zaine: The Professor has other plans for you so it's time for me to fall back.

Yuya: The Professor, Who's the Professor

 **Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 5 : Clash! Crystal Beasts VS Ciphers**

 **Preview**

 **Yuya: Declan who is The Professor**

 **Declan: The Professor is my Father Leo Akaba**

 **Kite: You're from the Fusion Dimension. I will destroy you for what you've done**

 **Jesse: You don't understand I'm not with Duel Academy**

 **Kite: I will destroy everyone from Fusion regardless of who they are**

 **Jesse: I see there's no point trying to make you see sense so if I beat you in a duel you have to hear me out.**

 **Kite: But if I win I will turn you into a card**

 **Jesse and Kite: Let's Duel!**


	5. Chapter 5 : New Bond's Form

**Chapter 5 : Clash! Crystal Beasts VS Ciphers**

 **After Declan had ordered Yuya, Gong, Shay and Sylvio to go throughout Paradise City and defeat the invaders from the Fusion Dimension. After Yuya and Gong had defeated their opponents they were separated and Yuya was forced into a Duel against Zaine and Gong was forced to Duel Barrett. Meanwhile Shay was challenged by an Elite Obelisk Force Member who quickly called for backup which Shay easily defeated and Sylvio was challenged by a member of the Ra force accompanied by 2 members of the Slifer Force and everyone was quickly backed into a corner. But little did they know that backup wasn't too far away. Trey joined Sylvio's Duel and beat all of his opponents in a single turn while Kite joined shay and devastated the Obelisk Force with his mighty Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. Gong was joined by Quintin who quickly Dismantled Barrett's strategy with his Massive Machine-Type monsters. When everyone had arrived at the Riverside where Yuya was dueling Zaine no one was able to join the Duel due to a system that Zaine had put in place to prevent anyone who had Pendulum or XYZ Monsters in their decks. Zaine's plan was soon overcome when Yusei a strong Duelist from the Synchro Dimension joined the duel and destroyed Zaine's Chimeratech Overdragon with his Ace Monster Stardust Dragon allowing Yuya to go all out with his Dueltainment giving everyone an Entertaining show. Doing so Zaine was forced to retreat only saying that The Professor had other plans for those who rebelled against the Fusion Dimension.**

 **LID Declan's Office**

Declan: Lancers I would like to congratulate you on you victories today. Even if those victories wouldn't have happened without the help from Duelists from other dimensions.

Kite: We have names you know

Yuya: When Zaine left he said that The Professor had other plans for those who rebelled against the Fusion Dimension who's the Professor.

Kite: I don't know much about who he is but I do know he's the Supreme leader of those Fusion Scum.

Celina: The Professor rules the Fusion Dimension with an Iron Fist. He's the Principal of Duel Academy.

Declan: I could probably tell you more.

Yuya: Wait Declan how do you know this Professor person

Declan: The Professor is my Father Leo Akaba

Kite: So you're working with those Fusion Scum who destroyed my home

Declan: No I'm not associated with the Fusion Dimension and I am most definitely not associated with my Father anymore. He's a cruel cold hearted monster and I do not agree with his methods of getting things done.

Yuya: And he has Zuzu. If he hurts her or worse is wouldn't know what I'd do

Declan: If you want to save her than cooperate and join the Lancers Yuya and we will storm the Dimension and get her back.

Celina: But Zuzu isn't in the Fusion Dimension is she Declan

Declan: No she isn't she was teleported away along with a Duelist from the Synchro Dimension. I wasn't planning on going to the Fusion Dimension yet anyway. Speaking of Fusion I believe we have a visitor in the duel arena.

Quintin: What do you mean we have a visitor

Declan: Just now there was a Dimensional Transport signal picked up that appears to have originated from the Fusion Dimension. Yuya I want you and Celina to go an investigate down at the Duel Court and Kite I think you should tag along with them.

Kite: You don't tell me what to do I'm not a part of your little team. But this does concern those Fusion Scum so I'd be more than happy to go and crush whoever it is.

 **LID Duel Court**

Yuya: There they are. Who are you?

Jesse: My name's Jesse Anderson I'm from the Fusion Dimension

Kite: Fusion Scum I will destroy you

Jesse: You must be from the XYZ Dimension. I'm sorry for what Duel Academy did to the XYZ Dimension.

Kite: I Don't care what you're sorry for. You're from the Fusion Dimension and that means you're my enemy and if you're my enemy you won't be around for long.

Jesse: I'm not here to hurt anyone and I don't see why I'm your enemy

Kite: You're from the Fusion Dimension. I will destroy your for what you've done

Jesse: You don't understand I'm not with Duel Academy

Kite: I will destroy everyone from Fusion regardless of who they are

Yuya: Kite calm down there's no point in you fighting him if he's not here to attack us

Kite: Stay out of this Yuya it doesn't concern you

Jesse: I see there's no point trying to make you see sense so if I beat you in a duel you have to hear me out.

Kite: But if I win I will turn you into a card like you did to all my friends when you attacked us you scum

Jesse and Kite: Let's Duel!

 **( LP 4000 ) Kite (Turn Player)**

 **VS**

 **( LP 4000 ) Jessie**

Kite: I'll take the first move. I summon Cipher Core in attack mode **( Cipher Core LV 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1250 )** and thanks to its effect since it was Normal Summoned I can Special Summon another Cipher Core straight from my Deck **( Cipher Core LV 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1250 )** , also since Cipher Core was Special Summoned you take 800 points of damage. **( Jesse LP 4000 – 800 = 3200 )** Now that I have my 2 level 4 Cipher Core's I can Overlay them in order to build the Overlay Network. Prepare to Repent as I XYZ Summon Rank 4 Cipher Golem. **( Cipher Golem RANK 4 OVU 2 ATK 3000 DEF 3000 )** Next I'm activating the Spell Cipher Encryption and with it I can Special Summon a monster from my Extra Deck with the same name as a Cipher XYZ Monster on my field but it's effects are negated and it can't attack directly, So I'm Summoning another Cipher Golem. **( Cipher Golem RANK 4 OVU 0 ATK 3000 DEF 3000 )** Finally I play the Continuous Spell Cipher Interfere and then end my turn, and since I ended my turn I detach an Overlay Unit from Cipher Golem so I don't take 2000 points of damage. **( Cipher Golem OVU 2 1 )**

 **Cipher Core**

 **LV 4**

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1250**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned; you can Special Summon 1 "Cipher Core" from your deck. When this card is Special Summoned inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

 **Cipher Golem**

 **XYZ**

 **Rank 4**

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 3000**

 **2 Level 4 "Kinetic Solder" and/or "Cipher" monsters**

 **Once per duel, during either players turn, you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; add 1 spell card in your graveyard to your hand. During your Standby Phase: Detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card or take 2000 damage. While this card has no Overlay Units, it cannot attack.**

 **Cipher Encryption**

 **Spell**

 **Normal**

 **Target 1 "Cipher" XYZ monster; Special Summon 1 monster from your Extra Deck with the same name, but its effects are negated and it cannot attack directly.**

 **Cipher Interfere**

 **Spell**

 **Continuous**

 **Once per turn, if you control 2 or more "Cipher" monsters with the same name and 1 of them battles, during damage calculation: You can make its ATK become double its current ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.**

 **( LP 4000 ) Kite**

 **VS**

 **( LP 3200 ) Jessie ( Turn Player )**

Jessie: So 2 monsters with 3000 attack points, this is gonna be fun. I Draw. I Summon Crystal Vanguard. **( Crystal Vanguard LV 3 ATK 1300 DEF 1000 )** By tributing my pal Crystal Vanguard I add the Spell Crystal Mining from me Deck to my hand. Next I'm gonna go ahead and activate it and with it I add Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus and Crystal Ambush from my Deck to my hand. Now I activate Crystal Ambush and with it I add Crystal Protector to my hand. Now with my Scale 2 Crystal Protector and my Scale 5 Crystal Vanguard I set the Pendulum Scale.

Yuya: What he has Pendulum Cards. Where did he get them from.

 **Everyone else arrives at the LID Duel Court to watch Kite and Jessie's Duel**

Declan: Things are about to get a little more interesting. I suggest we activate the Solid Vision System.

 **Action Field On Field Spell Neo Heartland City.**

ARC System: Action Card's dispersed

Jessie: Action Field huh what's that.

Yuya: It's a solid field that you can go around and duel on with action cards scattered everywhere and your monsters are solid now too so you can ride them around the field.

Jessie: Sounds fun. But anyway back to the Duel. Now that my Pendulum Scale is set to 2 and 5 I can Pendulum Summon monsters from levels 3 and 4 all at the same time. Now it's time for my monsters to take to the field I Pendulum Summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus from my hand and Crystal Vanguard from my Extra Deck. **( Sapphire Pegasus LV 4 ATK 1800 DEF 1200, Crystal Vanguard LV 3 ATK 1300 DEF 1000 )**

Kite: Those monsters are no match for my Cipher Golems

Jessie: Right now they might not be but just you watch Kite. Since Sapphire Pegasus was summoned I can now pick a Crystal Beast monster from my Deck and place it in my Spell and Trap Card Zone and treat it as a Continuous Spell Card. I choose my partner Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle.

Quintin: Treating a Monster as a Spell Card and putting it in your Spell and Trap Card Zone, Interesting.

Jessie: Next up I Tribute my Crystal Vanguard to add Crystal Mining to my hand.

Declan: Earlier he tributed that monster to add Crystal Mining to his hand as well and through the use of Pendulum Summoning he's brought that same monster back and done it again. Even after he runs out of Crystal Mining's he'll still be able to search for cards from his deck by Pendulum Summoning it back again. He's' quite a skilled Duelist.

Jessie: And just like before I'll activate Crystal Mining except this time I'm gonna add 2 Crystal Release's to my hand. Next I'll activate both of them and equip them both to my Sapphire Pegasus, with 1 Crystal Release he would have gained 800 attack points but since there's 2 he gains 1600 attack points. **( Sapphire Pegasus ATK 1800 + 1600 = 3400 )** Alright Sapphire Pegasus let's try this Solid Vision thing out.

 **Jessie climbs onto Sapphire Pegasus's back and starts flying around**

Jessie: Whoa this is really fun. Alright then get ready Kite cause we're coming at you full force. Go Sapphire Pegasus attack Cipher Golem

Kite: Not so fast I activate the effect of Cipher Interfere which double that attack points of my monster if it has the same name as another monsters on my field.

Jessie: Thanks to Crystal Ambush you can't activate cards or effects when Sapphire Pegasus attacks you. Go Sapphire Pegasus attack Cipher Golem with everything you've got

Sapphire Pegasus: ( You got it Jesse )

 **( Kite LP 4000 – 400 = 3600 )**

Yuya: Wait did Jessie's monster just talk to him.

Sylvio: I don't know what you're talking about I didn't hear anything

Gong: Gong didn't hear anything either Yuya.

Yuya: I guess I was just imagining things then

Jessie: I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn

 **Crystal Vanguard**

 **LV 3**

 **ATK 1300**

 **DEF 1000**

 **Scale 5/5**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **Your opponent cannot target "Crystal Beast" cards, "Rainbow Dragon", and "Rainbow Dark Dragon" you control with card effects.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Rainbow Dragon", 1 "Rainbow Dark Dragon", 1 "Crystal Beast" monster, or 1 "Crystal" Spell/Trap Card (except "Crystal Counter" or "Violet Crystal") from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Crystal Protector**

 **LV 4**

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1800**

 **Scale 2/2**

 **Pendulum Effect Each turn, the first "Crystal Beast" card(s), "Rainbow Dragon(s)" and/or "Rainbow Dark Dragon(s)" you control that would be destroyed by a card effect, is not destroyed.**

 **Monster Effect During damage calculation (in either player's turn), if a "Crystal Beast" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can Tribute this card from your hand or field; your battling monster's ATK and DEF each become double its original ATK and DEF during that damage calculation only, but it is destroyed at the end of this Damage Step.**

 **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus**

 **LV 4**

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1200**

 **When this card is Summoned: You can place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

 **Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle.**

 **LV 3**

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 300**

 **When this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon as many "Crystal Beast" cards as possible from your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

 **Crystal Mining**

 **Spell**

 **Normal**

 **Add 2 of "Rainbow Dragon", "Rainbow Dark Dragon", "Crystal Beast" monster, or/and "Crystal" Spell/Trap Card (except "Crystal Counter" or "Violet Crystal") from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Crystal Ambush**

 **Spell**

 **Continuous**

 **When this card is activated, you can add 1 Crystal Pendulum Monster from your from your Deck to your hand. (except "Crystal Counter" or "Violet Crystal") Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in a battle involving a "Crystal Beast" or "Rainbow Dragon" and "Rainbow Dark Dragon" monster.**

 **Crystal Release**

 **Spell**

 **Equip**

 **Equip only to a "Crystal Beast" monster. It gains 800 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your Deck face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. **

**( LP 3600 ) Kite ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 3200 ) Jessie**

Kite: I Draw. I activate Cipher Golem's effect by using an Overlay Unit I can add a Spell from my Graveyard to my hand, I add Cipher Encryption. **( Cipher Golem OVU 1 0 )** So Action cards huh, can't hurt to try it. I activate Twin Twister by discarding the Action Card – Miracle now I can destroy up to 2 of your Spell or Trap Cards, I destroy your 2 Pendulum Cards Crystal Protector and Crystal Vangaurd. Next I activate the Spell Cipher Corruption so now I add 1 Cipher card from my deck to my hand and then destroy a monster on my field and a monster on yours. I add Cipher Rewrite to my hand and destroy Cipher Golem and Sapphire Pegasus.

Jessie: No Sapphire Pegasus!

Sapphire Pegasus: ( I'm sorry Jessie )

Yuya: There it happened again. You heard it right Trey.

Trey: Sorry Yuya I didn't hear anything.

Jessie: Since Sapphire Pegasus was destroyed both of my Crystal Release's go to the Graveyard and since they did I can pick Crystal Beasts from my deck and put them in my Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. I choose Crystal Beasts Amber Mammoth and Topaz Tiger. Also Since Sapphire Pegasus was destroyed I can put it in my Spell and Trap Card Zone but since I don't have enough room I won't.

Kite: Now that you're finished I activate the Spell Card Cipher Rewrite. Now I can Special Summon 3 monsters with the same name, 2 from my Graveyard and 1 from my Deck but their effects are negated. I Summon 3 Cipher Core's and now that I've got 3 monsters with the same level I'm going to Overlay them. With my 3 Cipher Core's I build the Overlay Network, I XYZ Summon RANK 4 Cipher Knight **. ( Cipher Knight RANK 4 OVU 3 ATK 2400 DEF 2400 )** When Cipher Knight is XYZ Summoned I can Special Summon 2 monsters with the same name from my Graveyard but their effects are negated and they can't attack you directly. I Summon 2 Cipher Golem's in attack mode. **( Cipher Golem RANK 4 OVU 0 ATK 3000 DEF 3000 )** Next I activate the Spell Cipher Encryption now I can summon a second Cipher Knight from my Extra Deck. **( Cipher Knight RANK 4 OVU 0 ATK 2400 DEF 2400 )** I activate Cipher Knight's ability by using an Overlay Unit he gains 1000 attack points and can't be destroyed until the End Phase. **( Cipher Knight OVU 3 2 )** Now I'll have Cipher Knight attack you directly.

Celina: If this attack hits Jessie will lose the Duel

Jessie: I play my Spell Card Crystal Counterweight. Now I can Special Summon Crystal Beast monsters from my deck equal to number Crystal Beasts in my Spell and Trap Card Zone minus 1. I Summon Crystal Beasts Amethyst Cat **( Amethyst Cat LV 3 ATK 1200 DEF 400 )** and Emerald Turtle in defense mode. **( Emerald Turtle LV 3 ATK 600 DEF 2000 )**

Kite: Then I attack your Emerald Turtle with Cipher Knight and your Amethyst Cat with Cipher Golem.

Amethyst Cat: ( Aaaahh )

Emerald Turtle: ( This is gonna hurt )

Jessie: No! I'm sorry you two

Yuya: ( I can't be imagining it can I. Are his monsters really talking )

Kite: Since the rest of my monsters cant attack you directly I end my turn.

 **Twin Twister**

 **Spell**

 **Quick-Play**

 **Discard 1 card and then target up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards on the field and destroy them.**

 **Action Card - Miracle**

 **Spell**

 **Quick-Play**

 **Target 1 monster on the field that monster cannot be destroyed in battle and any battle damage you take from attacks involving that monster is halved until the end of the turn**

 **Cipher Corruption**

 **Spell**

 **Quick-Play**

 **Add 1 "Cipher" Card from your deck to your hand and if you do; destroy 1 "Cipher" monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls.**

 **Cipher Rewrite**

 **Spell**

 **Normal**

 **Special summon 3 monsters with the same name (2 from your graveyard and 1 from your deck) but their effects are negated.**

 **Crystal Counterweight**

 **Spell**

 **Quick-play**

 **You can only activate this when a monster declares an attack; special summon a number of "Crystal Beast" equal to the number of "Crystal Beast" Continuous spells in your Spell and Trap Card Zone - 1.**

 **Cipher Knight**

 **XYZ**

 **RANK 4**

 **ATK 2400**

 **DEF 2400**

 **3 Level 4 Monsters**

 **This card can only be Xyz summoned by using at least 2 monsters with the same name. When this card is Xyz summoned, you can summon 2 monsters from your graveyard with same name; but their effects are negated and they cannot attack directly. Once per turn, during either players turn; you can detach a material from this card, this card gains 1000 attack points and cannot be destroyed until the end phase. When this card is destroyed, you can draw 1 card and then send 1 card from your hand to the graveyard.**

 **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat**

 **LV 3**

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 400**

 **This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it uses this effect, any Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

 **Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle**

 **LV 3**

 **ATK 600**

 **DEF 2000**

 **Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control that attacked this turn; change that target to Defense Position. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

 **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger**

 **LV 4**

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1000**

 **If this card attacks and opponents monster it gains 400 attack points during the Damage Step only. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

 **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth**

 **LV 4**

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1600**

 **When another face-up Crystal Beast monster you control is targeted for and attack you can make this card the attack target instead. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

 **( LP 3600 ) Kite**

 **VS**

 **( LP 3200 ) Jessie ( Turn Player )**

Jessie: I Draw. I Activate the Spell Card Crystal Switch. Now by sending a Continuous Spell to the Graveyard I can replace it with a Crystal Beast from my deck, I send Crystal Ambush to the Graveyard and replace it with one of my most trustworthy monsters Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle. You're really gonna love this next card Kite, It's a Spell called Crystal Abundance, so now I have to send 4 Crystal Beast cards from my Spell and Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard and in exchange all cards on the field are now sent to the Graveyard. Then I can Special Summon 4 Crystal Beasts from my Graveyard, I'm summoning Crystal Beasts Amethyst Cat **( Amethyst Cat LV 3 ATK 1200 DEF 400 )** , Topaz Tiger **( Topaz Tiger LV 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1000 )** , Amber Mammoth **( Amber Mammoth LV 4** **ATK 1700 DEF 1600 ),** Cobalt Eagle **( Cobalt Eagle LV 4 ATK 1400 DEF 800 )** and Sapphire Pegasus **( Sapphire Pegasus LV 4 ATK 1800 DEF 1200 )**

Amethyst Cat: ( Let me have a claw at 'em Jessie )

Jessie: Hang on girl you'll get your turn but for now I'm playing the Spell Pot of Greed, now I draw 2 more cards. Since you're field's empty Kite I'll have my pal Sapphire Pegasus attack you directly. Go buddy hit 'em with everything you've got.

Sapphire Pegasus: ( You've got it Jessie )

Yuya: ( There It's Happening again )

Kite: I'm gonna have to stop that attack right in its tracks and I can do so by discarding Cipher Armor from my hand and revealing a Cipher monster in my hand, which ends the Battle Phase and lets me add a Cipher monster from my deck to my hand with the same name as the revealed monster. So I add another Cipher Wing to my hand.

Jessie: Well since that's the case I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn.

 **Crystal Switch**

 **Spell**

 **Normal**

 **Send 1 Continuous Spell you control to the graveyard: activate 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your Deck as a Continuous Spell Card.**

 **Crystal Abundance**

 **Spell**

 **Normal**

 **Send 4 "Crystal Beast" cards from your Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard; send all cards on the field to the Graveyard, then Special Summon as many "Crystal Beast" monsters as possible from your Graveyard, up to the number of cards your opponent controlled that were sent to the Graveyard by this card's effect.**

 **Pot of Greed**

 **Spell**

 **Normal**

 **Draw 2 cards**

 **Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle**

 **LV 4**

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 800**

 **Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up "Crystal Beast" card you control; return that target to the top of the Deck. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

 **( LP 3600 ) Kite ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 3200 ) Jessie**

Trey: Wait is Kite Smiling?

Shay: I think he is

Sylvio: Why is he smiling I thought he wanted to destroy Jessie

Yuya: It's because they're both speaking to each other through their dueling

Quintin: That's not all it is.

Celina: What do you mean that's not all it is?

Quintin: Kite's smiling because he finally found an opponent that gives him a challenge

Kite: Jessie you're a strong Duelist even if you are from Fusion. But this duel is about to end

Jessie: Thanks Kite but you're wrong this duel isn't about to end. in fact it's just getting started

Kite: Then let's finish this and see who's right. I Draw! I Summon Cipher Wing in attack mode **( Cipher Wing LV 4 ATK 1400 DEF 1200 )** and since I control a Cipher monster I can Special Summon 2 more Cipher Wing's from my hand. **( Cipher Wing x 2 LV 4 ATK 1400 DEF 1200 )** Next I Tribute 1 of my Cipher Wing's to increase the levels of all my Cipher Monsters by 4 until the end of the turn. **( Cipher Wing x 2 LV 4 8 )** Next I Overlay my 2 level 8 Cipher Wing's in order to build the Overlay Network. I XYZ Summon Rank 8 Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. **( Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon RANK 8 OVU 2 ATK 3000 DEF 2500 )**

Trey: Wow! This Duels really heating up

Jessie: Kite your Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon is pretty amazing

Kite: If you think it's amazing now wait till you see what his effect is. In fact you won't have to wait I'll show you right now. By using an Overlay Unit I can take control of a monster on your field and its effects are negated, its attack points become 3000 and its name is treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. I'll take control of your Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Go Cipher Projection. **( Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus ATK 1800 Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK 3000 )** I can XYZ Summon this next monster by using a Galaxy-Eyes XYZ Monster as the Overlay Unit. So I Rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 8 Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, Go Rank-Up XYZ Evolution and Appear Rank 9 Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon. **( Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon RANK 9 OVU 2 ATK 4000 DEF 0 )**

Quintin: It's been a while since Kite has had to go so far as to summon Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon.

Yuya: Does that mean it's really strong

Quintin: Strong would be an understatement.

Yuya: When Kite played it he said Number 95. Why is that?

Quintin: You wouldn't have Number Cards here would you. Number Cards are basically the same as regular XYZ Monsters except they can only be destroyed in battle by other Number Cards.

Yuya: But if Jessie's from the Fusion Dimension then he wouldn't have a Number Card so how is he meant to beat Kite's Galaxy-Eyes.

Quintin: Based on what we've seen from Jessie so far I believe he will find a way to do it

Kite: When Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon is XYZ Summoned I can send 3 Dragon-Type monsters from my deck to the Graveyard, I Send 2 Cipher Clone's and a Cipher Wyvern. Now you have to Banish 3 monsters from your Deck.

Jessie: Ugh I choose Crystal Seer, Crystal Protector and Crystal Vanguard.

Kite: Now that that's out of the way I discard the Cipher Wyvern in my hand to add the Spell Cipher Recreation from my Deck to my hand. Next I activate Cipher Recreation to summon a Cipher Wyvern from my Graveyard. **( Cipher Wyvern LV 8 ATK 2500 DEF 2000 )** Next I activate the effect of 1 of the Cipher Clone's in my Graveyard, so now by Banishing another Cipher Clone from my Graveyard I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard, I Summon a second Cipher Wyvern. **( Cipher Wyvern LV 8 ATK 2500 DEF 2000 )** I Activate Cipher Wyvern's effect since I have 2 of them on my field I can destroy all Set cards on the field so say good bye to your 2 face-downs.

Jessie: Actually I was kinda thinking I wouldn't cause I'm activating both of 'em. Go Rainbow Gravity and Rainbow Confusion. Thanks to Rainbow Confusion since I control a Crystal Beast monster I can destroy 1 Effect monster on the field and then you don't get your Battle Phase this turn. So I Destroy my Sapphire Pegasus that's being treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and since he was destroyed I can now put him in my Spell and Trap Card Zone, Welcome home pal.

Sapphire Pegasus: ( It's Good to be back Jessie )

Yuya: ( Hmm )

Jessie: And don't think I forgot about Rainbow Gravity, Since I now have 7 Crystal Beast monsters with different names on my field or in my Graveyard I can now Special Summon Rainbow Dragon from my deck. Welcome to the game pal. **( Rainbow Dragon LV 10 ATK 4000 DEF 0 )**

Yuya: Wow Jessie's Rainbow Dragon is amazing

Kite: Finally a worthy opponent for my Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon. I Set 2 Cards face-down and end my turn.

 **Rainbow Gravity**

 **Trap**

 **Normal**

 **If you have 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on the field or in your Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Rainbow Dragon" or "Rainbow Dark Dragon" from your Deck or Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions.**

 **Rainbow Confusion**

 **Trap**

 **Normal**

 **Activate only if you control a "Crystal Beast" card. Destroy 1 effect monster on the field and if you do; your opponent cannot conduct their battle phase this turn.**

 **Cipher Clone**

 **LV 1**

 **ATK 0**

 **DEF 0**

 **If you normal summon a "Cipher" or "Kinetic Solder" monster, you can special summon this card (from your hand) and if you do; This card name, attack and defense points and level become the same as that Normal Summoned monster. While this card is in your graveyard; You can banish another "Cipher Clone" from your graveyard: special summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your graveyard.**

 **Cipher Wyvern**

 **LV 8**

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 2000**

 **If you control another "Cipher Wyvern", you can destroy all set cards on the field. You can send this card from your hand: Add 1 "Cipher" spell/trap card from your deck to your hand.**

 **Cipher Recreation**

 **Spell**

 **Normal**

 **Special summon 1 "Cipher" Monster or "Kinetic Solder" from your graveyard.**

 **Number 95: Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon**

 **Rank 9**

 **ATK 4000**

 **DEF 0**

 **3 Level 9 monsters**

 **This card cannot be destroyed by battle except by a Number Monster. You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon. When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can send 3 Dragon-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard; your opponent banishes 3 monsters from their Deck. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase this turn.**

 **Rainbow Dragon**

 **LVL 10**

 **ATK 4000  
DEF 0**

 **Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on your field or in your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned. ● During either player's turn: You can send all "Crystal Beast" monsters you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. ● You can banish all "Crystal Beast" monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all cards on the field into the Decks.**

 **( LP 3200 ) Jessie ( Turn Player )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 3600 ) Kite**

Jessie: I Draw. Alright I equip Rainbow Dragon with the Spell Card Rainbow Veil now when it attacks your monster your monsters effect is negated for the rest of the Battle Phase. It's time to let Amethyst Cat lose on your life points Kite because she can attack you directly by halving her attack points. Go get 'em girl

Amethyst Cat: ( Time to claw away at your life points )

Yuya: ( That one's vicious )

 **( Kite LP 3600 – 600 = 3000 )**

Kite: Since I took battle damage I can activate the Trap Card Cipher Chain which targets all monsters on the field. And when 1 of the targeted monsters is destroyed it destroys all of the targeted monsters and we both take damage equal to their combined attack points.

Jessie: Too bad that there's not gonna be a chance for its effect to work since your life points are gonna be at 0. I activate Rainbow Dragon's effect by sending all of my face-up Crystal Beast Cards to the Graveyard Rainbow Dragon gains 1000 attack points for each one, I sent 5 to the Graveyard so Rainbow Dragon gains 5000 attack points. **( Rainbow Dragon ATK 4000 + 5000 = 9000 )** Now Rainbow Dragon attack Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon with Rainbow Refraction.

Yuya: Jessie's about to win the Duel

Kite: Not so fast I activate my Trap Cipher Firewall so now I don't take battle damage while there's 2 or monsters on the field with the same name.

Jessie: Then I'm just gonna have to destroy It then, I play Mystical Space Typhoon.

Kite: During a battle I can banish Firewall from my field or Graveyard so that I take no battle damage. Since a monster targeted by Cipher Chain was destroyed all the other monsters are now destroyed as well and we both take their combined attack points as damage. **( Jessie LP 3200 – 14000 = 0, Kite LP 3000 – 14000 = 0 )**

 **( LP 0 ) Jessie ( Tie )**

 **VS**

 **( LP 0 ) Kite ( Tie )**

 **Rainbow Veil**

 **Spell**

 **Equip**

 **If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, while that monster is on the field it's effect is negated during the Battle Phase only.**

 **Mystical Space Typhoon**

 **Spell**

 **Quick-Play**

 **Target 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field and destroy it**

 **Cipher Chain**

 **Trap**

 **Continuous**

 **If you take battle damage: Activate this card by targeting all monsters on the field. When 1 of those monsters is destroyed, destroy all the other monsters, and if you do, inflict damage to both players equal to the total ATK of those destroyed monsters.**

 **Cipher Firewall**

 **Trap**

 **Continuous**

 **You take no damage while there are two or more monsters on the field with the same name. During a battle you can banish this card from your field or graveyard: you take no battle damage from that battle.**

Jessie: That was a really fun Duel Kite

Kite: I think I understand now

Jessie: You mean that I'm not with Duel Academy

Kite: Yeah, that Duel was pretty fun wasn't it

Yuya: That was one of the greatest Duels I've ever seen

Declan: I thank that they will both make great additions to the Lancers

 **Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 6 : New Bonds Form**

 **Preview**

 **Declan: So I'm assuming that this means your all going to the join The Lancers**

 **Yusei: I'm going to have to decline because I already have a team of my own.**

 **Yuya: Jessie can come stay at You Show Duel School**

 **Jessie: Sure I don't see a problem with that**

 **Yuya: Jessie I was really impressed with your Duel so can we have a Duel**

 **Jessie: Sure Yuya I don't see why not. In fact I'm looking forward to it**


End file.
